darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Knight Albert
Lion Knight Albert is an enemy character and summonable phantom in Dark Souls III. Description A knight clad in the Faraam Set. He wields a Greataxe and the Golden Wing Crest Shield. In combat, Albert will rarely use his shield and instead rely on brute force to overpower his enemies. He will frequently attempt to break through the player's defenses with jumping attacks and will often make use of his weapon's Warcry skill to stagger them and ensure lethal follow-up attacks. Equipment *Greataxe *Golden Wing Crest Shield *Faraam Set Locations High Wall of Lothric *Appears as a summonable phantom. His sign can be found after the small courtyard with the Winged Knight, on the left. He may only be summoned if High Priestess Emma is alive. If she is killed while he is summoned, then he will make use of a Black Separation Crystal and leave the player's world. For this reason, he may only be summoned against Vordt and not against the Dancer of the Boreal Valley. Grand Archives *Found at the big courtyard near the top of the archives. He will fight the player alongside Black Hand Kamui and Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild. Strategy Albert's two companions, Black Hand Kamui and Daughter of Crystal Kriemhild, will usually provide ranged support while he engages the player in close combat. It is not advisable to fight all three enemies at once, and instead try to draw them in one by one with ranged attacks. However, even if only one of them has been attacked, the other two will eventually join the fight, so one should try to deal as much damage as possible before they arrive. Albert's attacks are slow and predictable, and it will usually take him some time to recover from most of them, which frequently leaves him open to backstabs. Always let him attack first and then fight back. If his companions are giving trouble with their ranged attacks, the player can retreat inside the library, where walls can provide cover, and then try to finish them there one by one. A strategy that can be applied to all three of them is the use of Dung Pies. Make a run for the elevator shortcut and reload the area; they will be visible from the elevator exit and will not trigger from this position unless damaged by a weapon. Since Dung Pies inflict Toxic build-up but don't cause physical damage, they can be thrown without triggering them. They can be killed quickly afterward with a Throwing Knife once their health has been depleted. Drops 100px | Guaranteed }} Notes *Knight Albert can drink up to two times from his Estus Flask during combat. *After defeating him, the Faraam Set will become available for purchase from the Shrine Handmaid. Trivia *Since killing Emma makes him abandon the player's world, and he wields the Golden Wing Crest Shield, a shield used by blue knights,Golden Wing Crest Shield description. that may imply he has some sort of affiliation with the Way of Blue covenant. Gallery Lion Knight Albert - 01.jpg|Summon icon References pl:Lwi rycerz Albert Category:Dark Souls III: Characters Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms